Resistance
'''Resistance '''is the ninth episode of the fourth and final season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Ryan's hope is threatened as he faces seemingly unending challenges. Plot Wilfred and Ryan are discussing happiness while sitting on a couch on the beach. Ryan awakens to Jenna snuggling up to him and he seems happy. Later on the two talk about Wilfred's lung cancer and Jenna refuses to try alternative treatment and would prefer just letting Wilfred die on his own. She thanks Ryan for just being there, rather trying to fix her, as Drew would often try this ineffectively. She discusses her old relationship and how she felt it was more a security mechanismsm but that she felt she could never truly take off her mask in front of him; with Ryan she doesn't feel this problem. In The Basement Ryan and Wilfred discuss a painting's scenery and then healthy food Ryan has prepared so that Wilfred will start feeling better. Wilfred refuses, despite knowing not eating will put an eventual end to his life. Ryan refuses to give up. Wilfred believes his purpose in life has been fulfilled and now that Ryan is with Jenna, he no longer needs Wilfred to guide him. Wilfred then pretends to die, as his own amusement of Ryan's reaction. In the kitchen Catherine discusses Jenna and Ryan's new relationship. Jenna mentions Ryan's baby pictures, noting that she has never seen them and Catherine promises she'll dig them up while unpacking. Dr. Cahill comes in and discusses his dog, who has also had cancer multiple times and managed to survive due to Eastern medicine techniques. Ryan believes there may be some hope for Wilfred, but Jenna dismisses it and says Wilfred is too far along. Wilfred urges Ryan to stop trying to save his life, as it is causing a rift between he and Jenna. He refuses to allow himself to die with no purpose and intends to keep the two together as he dies, and refuses to let anything change that. Just then the two discover Drew has returned from Wisconsin to see Wilfred. Jenna and Ryan discuss Drew, who is playing with Wilfred who describes the former as a "200 Pound Tumor". Ryan decides that they should play it cool and just let Drew be there for Wilfred. Drew seems to take it that Wilfred doesn't want to see him, and notes a squirrel that he used to see often. Ryan offers Drew a place to stay on his couch. Wilfred is furious over Drew being there, noting that it is ruining Jenna and Ryan. And it's true, the two are making up and laughing together. Drew brings up yoga, and asks to join Jenna in the morning at her yoga workout class. Just as Jenna is about to leave and Drew prepares to bed he notices in horror the head of the squirrel on his pillows. Drew offers to just sleep on the floor, but Jenna insists he sleep at her house on the couch. In The Basement Wilfred is in even worse condition. He is extremely distraught over how the events turned out and dubs himself a failure as he starts trashing the place and, due to exerting too much energy, collapses on the floor. At the vet, there is little to be done and Jenna and Drew give their goodbyes to Wilfred. Ryan watches as Dr. Bangachon gives Wilfred some medicine to let him sleep, and Ryan decides to stay with him. In what appears to be a dream Ryan is back with Wilfred at the same scenery seen in the painting in The Basement. Wilfred tells Ryan to move on, to let out a good cry and then be done with it. Ryan inquires about the basement, on whether it was Heaven. Wilfred tells Ryan soon enough the answers will come to him, and the two play fetch with a tennis ball. The two discuss their time together and leave each other with thank yous and good byes. Just as Ryan goes to throw the tennis ball once more, Wilfred says he's done now and for Ryan to keep it. As Ryan looks down at the ball he now sees Wilfred as the dog everyone else had saw, only he is dead. A now depressed Ryan is at the beach with Kristen discussing their lives. She notices his attention directed toward a dog and his owner and the two discuss Wilfred. She mentions Sneakers and how Ryan felt he could never replace him, so maybe he could get another dog to mend the hole Wilfred left behind. Ryan refuses, and states Wilfred was "special" and he could never replace him. The two discuss Jenna and how she and Drew are about to sign the divorce papers, and Kristen mentions her old marriage and her new job. Back at Jenna's Ryan finds that Drew bought her a new dog, Jordie. Ryan is surprised over how fast jena had gotten over Wilfred, only to find out her and Drew are back together. Ryan is in disbelief, and calls her out on the fact she had to wear a "mask" with Drew, but she still feels otherwise. She apologizes to Ryan, and he agrees, however, he's sorry for her. At the beach Ryan is walking alone and recollects his memories he had with his furry friend. From stealing Spencer's weed all the way to Wilfred comforting him over the loss of Amanda. Ryan breaks down and throws the tennis ball into the ocean and falls to his knees as a "to be continued..." screen is displayed. Cast Starring *Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman *Jason Gann as Wilfred *Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller *Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star *Mimi Rogers as Catherine *John Michael Higgins as Dr. Cahill Guest Star * Chris Klein as Drew *Rodney To as Dr. Bangachon Featured Music * Jimmy Cliff - "Many Rivers to Cross" Continuity * Wilfred's lung cancer, which it was revealed he had in "Courage", gets the better of him and he, or at least the physical dog, dies. * Drew returns from Wisconsin, which he headed to in "Consequences" * Jenna brings up Ryan's baby pictures, this is addressed in the series finale. Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * While talking about happiness, Wilfred mentions being scratched behind the ear, sunshine on one'sface and a seagull carcass *He discusses curbstomping ducks in the painting in The Basement *He mentions varieties of shit he has eaten *Wilfred is extremely competitive with Dr. Cahill's dog *Wilfred kills Sporty, the squirrel Drew befriends *Wilfred is put down at the vet *Wilfred and Ryan play fetch Notes *Wilfred dies in this episode *The relationship Jenna and Ryan had is broken while her and Drew's is repaired. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 4 (US)